


Pumpkins Scare Me

by ZuryWatson



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Big Brother Mycroft, Brothers, Gen, Halloween, Introspection, Missing Scene, Protective Big Brother Mycroft, Pumpkins
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuryWatson/pseuds/ZuryWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Era la mattina del 31 ottobre e Londra si era svegliata nella morbida umidità di una nebbia sottile.</i><br/>[...]<br/>Provò a tendere l'orecchio nella speranza di poter sentire una voce conosciuta, ma attorno a lui c'era soltanto un inquietante silenzio che sembrava sibilare tra le enormi zucche arancioni. "Dove sei? Vieni a prendermi", pensò e aveva di nuovo gli occhi lucidi. "Ho paura".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkins Scare Me

 

 

 

Era la mattina del 31 ottobre e Londra si era svegliata nella morbida umidità di una nebbia sottile.  
Anche John Watson era sveglio e, per la precisione, si stava lavando i denti quando gli spostamenti di Sherlock all'interno dell'appartamento gli annunciarono che qualcosa stava accadendo, di nuovo, nella mente inaccessibile del suo coinquilino. Allora John sputò, si sciacquò la bocca, si asciugò il mento e lo raggiunse nel soggiorno. Erano un paio di giorni che Sherlock si comportava più stranamente del solito.  
«Quando esci?», domandò pizzicando le corde del suo violino con lo sguardo fisso verso i cerotti alla nicotina che John gli aveva nascosto ma che lui, evidentemente, aveva trovato. John rilassò le spalle, le braccia lungo i fianchi, e chiuse gli occhi prima di dirgli una qualsiasi cosa.  
_"Mi sono appena svegliato, dannazione!"_ , si disse.  
«Ho bisogno che lasci l'appartamento», insisté Sherlock non ottenendo immediata risposta dall'amico, evidentemente troppo lento quella mattina per i suoi gusti.  
«Ho il tempo di vestirmi o devo andare al lavoro in pigiama?», chiese retorico il medico senza aggredirlo, tentando di non essere velenoso. Era conscio delle necessità del consulente investigativo suo amico e faceva il possibile per assecondarle ogniqualvolta esse si manifestavano, ma non sempre gli risultava facile.  
«Potrebbe essere divertente. Verresti scambiato per un paziente mentalmente instabile con la convinzione di essere un medico. Il pigiama poco costoso farebbe loro pensare che le tue condizioni economiche non siano tra le migliori, il che non è molto lontano dalla verità in effetti, dovresti chiedere un aumento o accettare il denaro che Mycroft ancora ti offre in cambio di informazioni sul mio conto, ma le unghie pulite e la barba rasata di recente indicano tutt'altro che un uomo trasandato. Metodico, piuttosto. Un ex militare in effetti, che ha perso la testa dopo aver visto morire i suoi compagni. Perciò concluderebbero che i tuoi parenti non hanno voglia di venire a farti visita troppo spesso e che quindi devi arrangiarti con i pochi indumenti di pessimo gusto di cui disponi. Inoltre...».  
«Ok Sherlock. Basta così», disse John voltandogli le spalle per togliersi quanto prima quel "pigiama poco costoso e di pessimo gusto", come lo aveva gentilmente definito il suo amico qualche attimo prima.  
«Fai in fretta. Devo pensare».  
John evitò di rispondergli e fece il possibile per non farsi saltare i nervi, cosa nient'affatto semplice visto che il cuscino su cui aveva dormito era ancora tiepido, mentre Sherlock faceva finta di suonare il violino – perché quando lo suonava sul serio era davvero bravo, ma in quel momento stava soltanto riempiendo le stanze di un suono sgraziato che a stento si poteva dire appartenesse ad uno strumento come quello e ad una persona come lui – in un ulteriore e chiaro invito, al pari delle offese gratuite di poco prima, ad abbandonare quanto prima l'appartamento. Quando ricomparve in salotto, John usò la scusa di dover riporre il suo portatile nell'apposita valigetta soltanto per recuperare invece la scatola dei cerotti, che si cacciò in tasca prima di uscire.  
«Quelli sono miei», disse Sherlock allungando le dita affusolate, senza scomporsi più di tanto.  
«Non direi. Sono nella mia giacca, perciò mi appartengono», spiegò lentamente.  
«Mi servono!», esclamò spazientito l'altro, le sopracciglia aggrottate e lo sguardo sottile. Era perfino adorabile nel suo essere capriccioso come un bambino.  
«Sono desolato, Sherlock. Vado di fretta», rispose John rivolgendogli un sorrisetto dispettoso mentre infilava la porta.  
Scendendo le scale gli parve di sentire un'imprecazione, ma non se ne preoccupò. Sherlock l'aveva letteralmente cacciato di casa, perciò una piccola vendetta era il minimo che potesse riservargli. E poi era Halloween.  
  
_Un bambino uscì di casa in fretta e furia perché non voleva andare a scuola, specialmente quel giorno. Detestava la scuola, ma i suoi genitori sembravano non comprenderne le ragioni sebbene lui più volte avesse raccontato episodi poco piacevoli verificatisi con i suoi compagni di classe che non trascorrevano la ricreazione con lui e non lo invitavano mai ai compleanni. I genitori avevano provato in tutti i modi a scoraggiare il motivato senso di antipatia del bambino verso i suoi coetanei e gli sembrava di esserci riusciti visto che il piccolo si era infine convinto a non cambiare istituto. La verità era che lui fingeva con tutti e se si era ormai quasi abituato all'isolamento imposto dagli altri era solo perché sapeva che al rientro avrebbe trovato suo fratello pronto ad ascoltarlo e a tenergli compagnia. Rimase quindi molto deluso e si sentì profondamente ferito dall'atteggiamento severo di lui quella mattina. Non poteva credere che proprio lui, suo fratello maggiore che sapeva ogni cosa, lo stesse costringendo a recarsi in quell'inferno legalizzato che tutti chiamavano scuola._  
_Sconvolto, era sfuggito alla presa del giovane adolescente e si era scagliato oltre la porta d'ingresso della piccola tenuta in aperta campagna._  
_Mancava un giorno ad Halloween e il bambino non voleva vedere le facce sorridenti dei suoi "amichetti" che pianificavano una festa escludendolo con ostinata cattiveria, quindi scappò verso il grande campo che aveva dinanzi a sé ignorando le voci che lo richiamavano._  
  
Sherlock Holmes ripose delicatamente il violino, non avendo alcuna voglia di suonarlo.  
Si accostò alla finestra del suo appartamento condiviso e osservò la gente passare.  
_"Passo svelto e occhiate furtive. Un fin troppo eccentrico foulard a celarle i capelli non basta a nascondere la sua infedeltà nei confronti di un marito che non la guarda nemmeno più. Divorzieranno nel giro di due mesi. Noiosa"_ , commentò silenziosamente.  
_"Scarpe in pelle tirate a lucido, ma non nuove – il tacco è consumato da un lato solo, indice di una postura errata. Completo elegante e cravatta in tinta indicano che è sicuramente un uomo d'affari, ma non ha portato un ombrello nonostante il tempo incerto. È distratto, superficiale anche sul lavoro, ecco perché sta andando ad un colloquio con le scarpe migliori che ha non potendosi permettere di acquistarne un paio per l'occasione. Verrà assunto e poi licenziato. Niente di interessante"_ , si disse ancora.  
Quando fu la volta di un gruppo di adolescenti che aveva marinato la scuola per andarsene in giro con delle stupide maschere da mostro sul volto, Sherlock decise che era il momento di barricarsi in casa e tagliare ogni contatto con il mondo esterno.  
Ignorò le scartoffie sparse per tutto l'appartamento e si diresse nella stanza di John. Gli aveva fatto credere di avere un caso su cui lavorare, un caso che richiedeva l'utilizzo di cerotti alla nicotina – ad insaputa dell'amico se ne era applicati due e ne aveva una scatola piena nascosta in un saggio, tra le cui pagine aveva ritagliato uno spazio quadrato, sul moto dei pianeti. Aprì il suo armadio e si fermò ad inspirare l'odore dei suoi vestiti, ad occhi chiusi, provando un immediato sollievo, una serenità inaspettata. Intrufolò le lunghe braccia oltre i tessuti alla ricerca del doppio fondo, di cui solo lui conosceva l'esistenza, per recuperare un vecchio articolo di giornale che lui stesso aveva nascosto lì.

 

 

**TRAGEDIA SFIORATA TRA LE CAMPAGNE NEI DINTORNI DI LONDRA.**  
**Bambino di sette anni viene ritrovato sano e salvo il giorno successivo alla sua scomparsa.**  
Laddove una squadra di agenti della polizia non è riuscita ad arrivare è arrivato invece l'indissolubile legame di sangue che unisce due fratelli.  
  
---  
  
 

 

Sherlock chiuse a chiave la porta della stanza, si sedette sul letto di John e serrò gli occhi immergendosi nei ricordi.  
  
_Con la vista appannata dalle lacrime incessanti, il bambino non si fermò finché le sue ginocchia cedettero facendolo rovinare a terra. Il suo pianto, se possibile, si fece ancora più intenso perché al dolore del tradimento si era aggiunto quello al gomito spellato e alle ginocchia ammaccate. Strinse a sé lo zainetto che portava sulle spalle e decise che per placare i singhiozzi avrebbe bevuto un po' d'acqua, come gli aveva insegnato suo fratello una volta che aveva pianto per un'ora intera. Parve funzionare e dopo qualche minuto il piccolo si calmò potendosi così guardare bene in giro. Nella foga di fuggire non si era reso conto di essere finito nel bel mezzo del vasto campo di zucche che la mamma gli diceva sempre di non attraversare da solo, perché le zucche erano troppo grandi per lui e si sarebbe perso facilmente._  
_Pensò che sua madre avesse ragione, ma ritenne che, se si fosse voltato e avesse iniziato a camminare nella direzione opposta a quella che aveva preso per arrivare lì, sarebbe riuscito a tornare a casa. Era un problema da risolvere con la logica e lui con la logica andava d'accordo. Non si era ancora accorto, però, di aver corso per più di quaranta minuti e per nulla in linea retta._  
  
Il telefono di Sherlock vibrò, spostando la sua attenzione.

 

1 sms.  
Da: John  
Greg è passato in ambulatorio.  
Voleva sapere se ci saremo alla festa organizzata da Molly per stasera.  
Perché non mi hai detto niente? Ho fatto una pessima figura, sai?!  
Faremo i conti più tardi.  
Ci andiamo?  
John.

 

L'uomo sorrise per un attimo. _"Faremo i conti più tardi"_ , si ripeté immaginando il tono di voce che avrebbe usato il suo amico se fosse stato lì con lui. E invece l'aveva mandato via perché doveva pensare, anche se a nulla doveva pensare davvero. Poi la domanda conclusiva. Aveva un sapore di intimità quel condividere una scelta che avrebbe potuto riguardarli singolarmente anziché in coppia. Ma John non sarebbe andato senza di lui, questo era il senso del suo parlare al plurale, non l'avrebbe lasciato a casa per partecipare, da solo, ad una stupida festa. Perché non gliel'aveva detto? _"Perché non era importante"_ , si giustificò. _"Perché non mi piacciono le feste, men che meno Halloween e le sue stupide zucche"_ , si rispose più sinceramente. Con se stesso poteva essere sincero fino in fondo.  
Sherlock sospirò allontanando da sé il cellulare senza rispondere al messaggio, preferendo accoccolarsi nel letto di John e starsene lì fino al giorno successivo.  
Tornò con la mente alle vicende di quell'articolo.

_Gli occhi gli bruciavano terribilmente. Aveva pianto troppo ed ora pizzicavano come quando suo fratello fumava davanti a lui. "Ma tu non farlo", gli diceva sempre, "Non farlo mai". Dov'era suo fratello adesso? Lo stava cercando oppure era andato in quella stupida scuola a prendere un altro ottimo voto che avrebbe fatto felici mamma e papà? Perché non l'aveva difeso, prima? Perché l'aveva lasciato andar via? Tutte queste domande, la stanchezza della corsa e dello sfogo e l'essere ruzzolato tra le grandi foglie dell'ortaggio, intristirono il bambino che si sentì improvvisamente perso. Non aveva idea di quanto tempo fosse passato da quando era caduto e aveva deciso di tornare indietro senza successo, ma il suo stomaco brontolava e questo poteva voler dire soltanto che l'ora di pranzo era vicina, se non era addirittura già passata. Provò a tendere l'orecchio nella speranza di poter sentire una voce conosciuta, ma attorno a lui c'era soltanto un inquietante silenzio che sembrava sibilare tra le enormi zucche arancioni. "Dove sei? Vieni a prendermi", pensò e aveva di nuovo gli occhi lucidi. "Ho paura"._  
_Senza mai smettere di camminare, seppure lentamente ormai, mangiò un po' dei biscotti che sua mamma gli aveva dato per fare merenda a scuola e bevve un po' della preziosissima acqua che gli sarebbe dovuta bastare fino al rientro a casa. "Troverò la strada. Io sono intelligente. Non hai mentito, vero, mentre me lo dicevi?", si disse pensando ancora, incessantemente, a suo fratello. Si arrampicò su una zucca convinto che sovrastando tutte quelle foglie sarebbe riuscito ad orientarsi, ma non vide altro che zucche, zucche e ancora zucche._  
  
Il telefono di Sherlock si mise a squillare con insistenza.  
Lo ignorò. Si strinse le ginocchia al petto, in posizione fetale, e lasciò che il tempo gli scivolasse addosso.

Non c'era il sole quel giorno, ma nemmeno pioveva. La luce si era fatta sempre più intensa mentre lui si perdeva e poi aveva iniziato ad affievolirsi sempre di più fino a sparire. E con il buio erano tornate anche le _lacrime._  
_Aveva fame e sete e paura. Non sapeva dove fosse la strada di casa, non sapeva dove fosse suo fratello. Attorniato da quelle zucche che sembravano farsi via via più grandi e spaventose, il bambino si convinse che i familiari lo avessero abbandonato per punirlo a causa dei suoi capricci e del suo essere così problematico. "Lui è migliore di me", si disse asciugandosi le lacrime con la manica del cappotto. "Sono stato cattivo, ma non lo farò più. Andrò a scuola tutti i giorni e non picchierò più quelli che mi prendono in giro, non dirò più cose cattive sui loro genitori. Lo giuro. Lo giuro! Ti prego, vieni a prendermi". Tremava così tanto per la paura e per la temperatura che si stava abbassando, da non riuscire neanche a tenersi compagnia con la propria voce. Continuò a vagare alla cieca fino a sentire male ad ogni singolo muscolo, finché sedersi non fu una necessità più grande che continuare a muoversi. Quindi si sistemò a terra, tra foglie e tralci che si snodavano per metri lungo quell'immenso campo, appoggiando le spalle ad una di quelle odiose zucche._  
_«Mycroft, dove sei?», mormorò prima di addormentarsi._

John aveva fatto molto tardi al lavoro, non era rientrato per pranzo, e Sherlock non aveva risposto ai cinque sms né alle dodici telefonate, anzi tredici se John intendeva considerare anche quell'ultima, fatta prima di aprire il portone d'ingresso. Il suo intento era quello di fiondarsi direttamente nell'appartamento e riempire Sherlock di insulti immaginando che avesse lasciato il cellulare a qualche metro da sé e gli seccasse alzarsi per prenderlo e degnarlo della sua preziosa attenzione, ma quando si imbatté in Mrs Hudson pensò bene di domandare a lei prima.  
«Salve signora Hudson, ha visto Sherlock?».  
«È di sopra, mio caro. Non è uscito oggi», rispose lei con quel suo tono gentile accompagnato da un sorriso quasi materno.  
John la ringraziò e salì al piano superiore con una tale energia che avrebbe potuto sfondare perfino la porta, ma quando entrò vi trovò nient'altro che un silenzio assoluto. Nessuna traccia di Sherlock. Il dottore sentì il sangue gelarglisi nelle vene per un momento, poi si costrinse a fare mente locale, a guardarsi attorno in cerca di un particolare, di un biglietto, di qualcosa. Notò la custodia del violino e l'aprì accertandosi che era stato riposto con cura insieme all'archetto. Toccò i cuscini del divano e poi quello della poltrona di Sherlock per verificare se fossero caldi, ma anziché sentirsi intelligente come il suo coinquilino si sentì immensamente sciocco. Sbirciò in cucina, ma non c'era nessuno, né c'era traccia del cellulare di Sherlock. Sbuffò, spazientito da tutta quella situazione. _"Insomma, mi caccia di casa a prima mattina dicendomi che deve pensare e poi quando rientro nemmeno lo trovo! Ora mi sente, oh, eccome se mi sente!"_ , si disse John in attesa di decidere il da farsi. La giornata in ambulatorio era stata pessima: aveva visitato un mucchio di anziani brontolanti affetti da un banalissimo raffreddore stagionale e per tutto il tempo non aveva desiderato altro che rientrare a casa.  
Valutò l'ipotesi di telefonare a Mycroft, ma temeva che scomodarlo non fosse l'idea migliore considerato che qualora fosse successo qualcosa lui l'avrebbe saputo prima di chiunque altro e avrebbe mandato Anthea, o come diavolo si chiamava, a prelevarlo immediatamente. _"Ovunque sia, sta bene. Sì. Starà bene finché resta lontano da me"_ , si convinse John, minacciando mentalmente l'amico, dirigendosi poi verso la propria camera da letto per togliersi i vestiti che sapevano di anestetico e medicinali. Quando posò la mano sulla maniglia, in un flash ricordò di non aver chiuso la porta quella mattina, solo accostata, ma scelse di non dar peso a quella considerazione che poteva essere il risultato di memorie alterate dalla fatica accumulata, finché si rese conto che era chiusa a chiave. Dall'interno. Sentì l'aria incastrarsi nei polmoni e lì restare, immobile.  
«Sherlock?», soffiò debolmente. Inspirò. «Sherlock?!», chiamò con più voce cercando di agire sulla maniglia. «Sei lì dentro? Apri subito questa porta!».  
Oltre la porta Sherlock non si mosse, né parlò.  
«Apri questa maledetta porta, oppure io...», minacciò senza riuscire a terminare la frase, perché pensieri cupi si affacciarono alla sua mente all'improvviso. "Che sia ferito? E se fosse svenuto? Se uno dei suoi esperimenti fosse andato storto e lui ne stesse pagando le conseguenze? Ma perché diavolo chiudersi nella mia stanza?"  
John Watson decise che era arrivato il momento di telefonare a Mycroft giacché era tutto il giorno che Sherlock lo escludeva volutamente dai suoi problemi.

_Indolenzito e infreddolito, il bambino si svegliò con il levarsi del sole e, realizzando che niente di ciò che ricordava era stato un orrendo incubo, si mise a piangere disperatamente urlando a gran voce il nome di suo fratello. Si concesse un sorso d'acqua mentre si rimetteva in piedi e sgranocchiò l'ultimo biscotto tra i singhiozzi sperando con tutto se stesso di poter tornare a casa quella mattina stessa. A vedere tutte quelle zucche gli venne la nausea. "Io odio Halloween. Odio le feste. Odio tutti. Tutti! Tranne te", pensò riprendendo a camminare senza sapere se e quando sarebbe uscito da quel maledetto campo di zucche._  
_Sentiva le labbra secche almeno quanto la gola, le ginocchia gli dolevano e il maglione si era impigliato nella screpolatura che si era procurato il giorno prima all'altezza del gomito._  
_«Mycroft! Mycroft dove sei?!», chiamava senza sosta e senza mai ottenere alcuna risposta._  
_Quando il sole era già piuttosto alto nel cielo e la sua voce ormai roca, il piccolo sentì qualcosa che lo rianimò istantaneamente._  
_«Sherlock! Per amor del cielo, rispondimi! Sono io, tuo fratello. Sherlock vieni fuori!»._  
_Al bambino sembrò che tutto girasse vorticosamente e la vista gli si appannò, ma realizzò di non aver più bisogno di vedere la terra sotto ai propri piedi perché gli sarebbe bastato seguire quella voce._  
_«Mycroft! Sono qui!», urlò con quanto fiato aveva in gola. Incespicò, ma si rialzò coraggiosamente._  
_E insieme al richiamo di suo fratello arrivarono anche i passi, sempre più forti, sempre più vicini._  
_«Oh Sherlock», mormorò Mycroft quando finalmente lo vide, ammaccato e visibilmente stanco._  
_Il piccolo Sherlock si fiondò tra le braccia di suo fratello e affondò volentieri il viso nel suo cappotto dal taglio elegante._  
_«Mycroft...», mugugnò tra le lacrime._  
_«Sono qui, Sherlock, non preoccuparti. Andiamo a casa adesso», sussurrò lui sollevandolo amorevolmente e portandolo finalmente via da quel posto orribile._

Sherlock ascoltò la telefonata di John a Mycroft e si aspettò che da un momento all'altro lui piombasse nell'appartamento, non senza aver prima raddrizzato il batacchio, come al suo solito. Non senza aver prima bevuto un sorso di liquore da un prezioso bicchiere di cristallo lavorato. Non senza mascherare perfettamente la preoccupazione. Perché Mycroft sapeva. Lui sapeva ogni cosa.  
Sherlock riaprì gli occhi e lesse un passaggio di quell'articolo che lo riguardava.

 

 

_«Mio fratello... Mio fratello Mycroft è il mio eroe! Lui mi ha sentito, lui mi ha trovato, perché lui è speciale. E poi adesso i miei compagni di scuola non dovranno neanche più preoccuparsi di invitarmi alla festa per Halloween. Io detesto Halloween e le sue zucche e non lo festeggerò mai e poi mai!»_ , ha dichiarato il piccolo di sette anni guardandomi con grandissimi occhi chiari colmi di incanto. Non dimenticherò mai quello sguardo così vivo, né il legame che ha permesso a Mycroft Holmes, il maggiore dei due, di imboccare la direzione giusta e trovare per primo il suo fratellino salvandogli la vita.  
  
---  
  
 

 

Si concesse un sorriso mentre rileggeva ciò che il se stesso di sette anni pensava del fratello maggiore.  
Dietro la porta intanto, John provava ancora a bussare per farsi aprire, cercando di tenere sotto controllo la preoccupazione. Mycroft sembrava aver capito esattamente cosa fosse accaduto senza che lui gli dicesse niente visto che niente era ciò che sapeva di quella vicenda e gli aveva assicurato che non c'era da temere. Aveva aggiunto che sarebbe arrivato quanto prima in Baker Street per risolvere di persona la questione. Quando John aveva cercato di spiegargli che al mattino Sherlock gli aveva fatto credere di avere un caso su cui riflettere in segreto, Mycroft aveva risposto senza mezzi termini che ovviamente era stato preso in giro.  
Ovviamente.  
Quell'ovviamente lo aveva punto non poco.  
Come promesso, Mycroft entrò nell'appartamento non molte decine di minuti più tardi accompagnato dall'elegante quiete che lo contraddistingueva.  
I due si guardarono per qualche secondo, poi John indicò la porta chiusa a chiave e scosse il capo allargando le braccia in segno di resa e mostrando all'uomo il numero – aumentato nel frattempo – di telefonate ed sms senza risposta.  
Inaspettatamente, da dietro la porta, Sherlock diede il primo segno di vita.  
«Mycroft...», mormorò.  
Quest'ultimo sospirò e sembrò essere sinceramente sollevato, quasi che avesse ipotizzato scenari peggiori.  
«Sono qui, Sherlock», disse semplicemente, ma a John parve che dietro quelle poche parole ce ne fossero moltissime altre a lui inaccessibili, come la maggioranza delle vicende private che riguardavano gli Holmes.  
Accadde che la chiave girò nella toppa e che Sherlock aprì la porta con l'aria di chi ha un reale motivo per essere profondamente triste.  
«Già», rispose distogliendo lo sguardo da suo fratello.  
John non capì niente di ciò che stava succedendo tra i due, ma si rese conto di dover lasciar loro un momento di intimità, perciò si allontanò e decise di andare a fare un po' di compagnia e quattro chiacchiere con Mrs Hudson, al piano inferiore.  
  
«Quei due ne avranno ancora per molto, caro, sappiamo come sono fatti. Avanti, metta qualcosa sotto i denti o quel bel visetto si sciuperà», disse Mrs Hudson offrendo a John un muffin alla zucca, fuori misura, che la donna aveva preparato quella mattina stessa insieme ad una quantità spropositata di biscotti, lecca-lecca e caramelle di ogni sorta in attesa dei bambini che avrebbero bussato per il consueto _"Trick or Treat"_.  
Il dottore fu incapace di rifiutare e si complimentò con la donna trovando il dolce davvero ottimo e ringraziandola affettuosamente per la premura che manifestava sempre nei confronti suoi e di Sherlock. Lei sorrise lusingata e accompagnò l'imbarazzo con un gesto della mano come a voler dire che non era nulla, che lo faceva volentieri anche se era solo la padrona di casa e non la governante o la cameriera. Lui le voleva bene ed anche Sherlock, ne era certo.  
Fu in quel momento che il suo cellulare vibrò annunciando un messaggio.

  
1 sms.  
Da: Sherlock  
Le zucche mi fanno paura.  
Niente festa di Halloween per noi.  
SH.

 

John aggrottò le sopracciglia, chiaro segno di quanto avesse trovato strano quel messaggio. Decise che era meglio non chiedersi nulla, non indagare, non sapere.  
«Quelle caramelle non saranno troppo dolci?», domandò indicandole.  
«Lo sono quanto basta», rispose lei porgendogli il secchiello a forma di zucca in cui le aveva sistemate. «Avanti, le assaggi e mi dica» , lo invitò.  
«Sarà meglio che io lo faccia», concluse gustando la prima di una lunga serie .

**Author's Note:**

> L'unica cosa che mi era chiara quando ho iniziato a scrivere questa storia era il tema portante, ovvero Halloween.  
> La prima stesura dell'incipit nell'appartamento era completamente diversa e contemplava un caso da risolvere, ma qualcosa è cambiato ancor prima che mi lanciassi in un'ipotesi di scenario. Solo a metà lavoro ho capito il perché di questo mutamento repentino e radicale: Mycroft. Ancora lui. Sempre così presente nelle mie storie. Se avessi seguito la linea originaria probabilmente lui non avrebbe preso parte alla storia ed evidentemente il mio cervello questo non è riuscito ad accettarlo.  
> È la prima volta che mi concentro quasi esclusivamente su Sherlock e la cosa mi spaventa un po'. Avere a che fare con lui non è stato facile, ma spero di aver fatto un buon lavoro.  
> Vi ringrazio per essere arrivati fino a qui.  
> Alla prossima!


End file.
